Never with a Dreamer
by Azure-Rouge
Summary: Oneshot Mwurrue. Why does their relationship never go farther than dinner and a hotel room? How can we be worlds apart when we're sitting down together for a meal? Mwu and Murrue ask why. Please read and review! :D


**A/N: **Wow, it's been so long since I last wrote a songfic. I've been planning to write this for so long, but I never had the time to do so. I hope I'd be able to do the song justice. Anyway, the featured song is "Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer", by Kenny Rogers and Kim Carnes. I just love the song, and it's a freakin' duet! I plan to do yet another Kenny Rogers songfic with these two characters soon. :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with them, or the owners of Gundam SEED and its characters.

**Never with a Dreamer**

Mwu x Murrue

Five minutes before eight o'clock in the evening. He has been in the open bar of the Orb Hotel Grande for thirty minutes, gathering up the courage to face the love of his life after very long while of being separated with work. Ironic as it may seem, despite the fact that they work for at the same place, they rarely see each other. He was always at the hangar, helping out wherever he can. She was always in the bridge, making sure that everything was working as they should. War or no war, the Archangel seemed like a world so wide, it can force people not to see each other often.

Having done a couple of shots of gin tonic, Mwu decided to make his way to the dining hall. The room was dim, as brightness only comes from the faint chandelier lights and the candles on the tables. The music was slow and easy, as the pianist plays ballads on solo. The people in the tables seem to be sharing light conversations and small talks, with a few giggles and flirtatious glances here and there. This seems to be the perfect place to make hearts melt. And just as the pianist had received the his last few applauses, Mwu caught a glimpse of a head of wavy brown hair.

There she was, early as usual. She was seated at a table at the far end of the hall, sipping water from a clear and slender glass. When was the last time he saw her? Mwu can't remember, the thought seemed so irrelevant, so trivial then. The deep green dress just made her physical features look all the more perfect, if there was such a thing. It was long and flowing right off the floor. The straps of her dress were braided fabrics of rich green and gold, falling and meeting on the middle of her chest, just on her bust. No, it was not too obscene, and she was never like that. Nor did it seem that she was wearing a blanket. It showed just enough of her fair skin. Her hair fell perfectly in place, right on her shoulders, slowly slipping to her bared back. And her lips, had he ever seen them so enticing? Maybe, only that he was too caught up with his work to even take a second look. Her lips curved into what seemed like a hint of a smile so inviting, it made his lips part in anticipation. And her marigold eyes were so bright they seem to have caught the summer's sunlight in them. Mwu shook his head vigorously, thinking that maybe it was the alcohol he had that made him this entranced with her tonight. But then, he turned to look at her again, and it was the same vision still.

Finally, he stopped right in front of the table where she was sat, and as he opened his mouth to greet her, the only word that came out was, "Wow..." he whispered.

Murrue looked up at him and smiled, "Late, are you?"

Again, Mwu shook his head vigorously, partially warping him back to reality, "No, I've been here since past seven. I was at the bar, waiting."

"Oh, is that so?" Murrue smirked a little, as she signaled him to take a seat. "I ended up arriving at our meeting place first, though. Our agreement was to meet here, at the dining hall, eight in the evening."

"Touché," Mwu grabbed the chair in front of Murrue and sat in one smooth move. "Shall we order?"

Murrue nodded and smiled. In turn, Mwu signaled for a waiter, who rushed to the side of their table and handed each of them the menu. The brunette took one and browsed through the selection. However, Mwu found himself looking beyond the menu and stealing glances at Murrue. At one time, she caught him staring, and instead of reprimanding him, she just smiled and her cheeks flushed pink. Mwu in turn smirked. He felt as though they were young lovers on their first date, when they are actually two adults who have been in and out, and in again with this relationship, if one can call it _that_.

Mwu wanted to prove that he can make the impossible possible, while Murrue wanted a steady life together, after all the chaos. He wanted to go down in history and be remembered as the Hawk of Endymion, while she wanted to be Mrs. Mwu LaFlaga, with two kids and a house by the sea after all the chaos. This was the main reason why they never really got to go farther than dinner and a hotel room, because he would always have to leave her again in the morning and she would have to go back to work. It was not because Mwu had no feelings for Murrue; in fact, he has strong feelings for her, as she did for him. There can be no mistake that they were in love with each other. But one can try and take the hawk from the sky, but one can never take the sky away from the hawk.

"Are you done?" Murrue asked him, cutting him off from his train of thoughts.

"Oh, uh... yeah," he said, and again signaled a waiter to their table. Mwu stared at her intently as she made her order. She looked so beautiful, every little gesture seemed orchestrated. Even the way her lips moved as she spoke. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Before he knew it, the waiter had gone.

"So," Murrue started. "How's work?"

How had he been? Somehow the thought seemed to be so far away from where he is, though he was certain he had prepared what he has to say in reply. Murrue was just so enchantintg, that everything else seemed to be but a blur. Not finding the words, Mwu replied, "Does it matter now? To me, all that matters is us, and this wonderful evening."

She smiled yet again, "I see... If you say so." Murrue placed her hand over his, and closed on it, "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," he said in reply, holding her hand tight. There was something in this evening that made Mwu wish that it would last forever. Was it the ambiance the place exudes? Or the alcohol tampering with his thoughts? Or was it _her_?

**HE**

_Just look at you, sitting there_

_You never looked better than tonight_

_And it would be so easy, to tell you I'd stay_

_Like I've done so many times..._

Murrue blushed upon hearing him say that he missed her. How many times has this conversation occurred? She had lost count already. How can two people be in the same place, and not talk to each other for a week or two? When they work for the military, that's how. Being part of it was something Murrue never regretted. The crew was her family, and Archangel was her home. If not there, she can never imagine living anywhere else. But before she became captain, she is first and foremost a woman. A woman who hopes to be married and have kids. All that, she hopes to do with Mwu. _That, I can do after the war_, she reminded herself. _That is what we're all fighting for: a peaceful future for us to lead new lives_.

"This is one break everyone of us derserves, don't you think?" Mwu asked her, as he cut a piece of his medium rare steak. He looked very handsome, even when he looked very laid back and wasn't all that dressed up for the occasion. Being the maverick that he is, Mwu wore his black coat and pants suit without the tie, and with the topmost button undone. Despite this, his outfit was crisp and well-ironed. His hair was in its usual appearance, seemingly combed with his fingers. Still he did look cute with his locks in disarray. Mwu always knew how to carry himself well.

She smiled, "Yeah. Everyone of us has done their part. And as selfish as it may sound, I wish this break would last longer..."

The blonde then turned his head towards her, a bit surprised of what she said. Having noticed this, she added, "... You know, so that everyone would get their well-deserved rest and relaxation."

"Oh, I thought the the real Murrue's been kidnapped," Mwu teased, giving her a flash of that endearing boyish grin of his. "You're never one to say things like that. As far as everyone else knows, you always put the military in top priority."

"Not really," she said in her defense. "Everyone deserves to enjoy life--- even us."

Silence.

Admittedly, despite the fact that she was flight commander of a huge battleship, Murrue find confrontations difficult to deal with. And so she resorts to subtlety at saying what she wants to say. How can you tell the man you love something as cross and as utterly unselfish as _You don't need to dream anything else... Isn't life with me good enough? _No, she can't tell him that. It's just wrong, so wrong of her to even attempt to. He is the Hawk of Endymion, as he was even before they met. She can't change who he is. No, she loves him. And she can only hope that by some divine intervention, he would look at her and see his future in her eyes, nowhere else. She can do nothing more than that.

**SHE**

_I was so sure, this would be the night_

_You'd close the door and want to stay with me_

_And it'd be so easy to tell you I'd stay_

_Like I've done so many times..._

There was a very long pause between the two. Neither one wanted to be the first to react inappropriately. In the midst of the silence, the pianist caught everyone's attention and said, "For the next song I am about to play, I'd like to invite everyone to grab a partner and dance to my music."

_Thank goodness for the pianist, _Mwu heaved a sigh of relief, and he reached out his hand to Murrue with a smile, "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling, Murrue replied, "Of course."

Mwu pulled her close as she rose from her seat. He led her by the hand to the center of room, where the chandeliers emitted a soft glow to illuminate everyone. When they found a little space in the dance floor, Mwu pulled her closer still, and held her by the arch of her back. Murrue in turn, wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and let them fall on his broad shoulders. She allowed her head to fall on his chest, and as the music played on, she closed her eyes in fervent prayer, like a child making her first wish on a star.

"Why so quiet?" she heard him ask.

"Hmmm... I'm praying," she replied, as they swayed to the music.

"Praying for what?" Mwu asked again. He's always this nosy, especially when Murrue's being extra quiet at times.

"That we'd stay like this, just like this," she said.

Mwu smiled, beamed at her, as she looked up to meet his gaze, "Yeah... if only we can." It felt like the safest thing to say.

What is a man to do when he is torn between his dream and the love of his life? Choosing one could mean losing the other. And losing one--- he just doesn't know how he would be able to deal with it. Life really isn't fair. In fact, it can be very, _very_ cruel. Yes, he knows that Murrue is hurting with this ordeal of a relationship, but when you have your dreams at your reach and the woman you love at the other end, how can he choose just one of the two? He can only hope that someday, his dreams will be fulfilled with Murrue still beside him.

**TOGETHER**

_Don't fall in love with a dreamer_

_'Coz he'll always take you in_

_Just when you think you've really changed him_

_He'll leave you again..._

"Well, can't we?" she asked.

Mwu closed his eyes, and rested his head against hers. "No, we can't, Murrue. You know that. Tomorrow, we will have to go back to work." His voice sounded serious, something one does not usually here from Lt. Commander La Flaga on a rest day. However, Murrue could still sense gentleness in his manner of speaking.

She heaved a sigh, "I know, I just can't stop thinking about it. How our future will be... I mean, what will happen to us after the war? What will---"

Mwu placed his index finger against her lips; He didn't let her finish. Murrue was always such a worry-wart, and that was something only a few people know about her. She may be able to manage a whole battleship and all its crew, but when managing her emotions, with that, she'd need a bit of practice. Mwu wrapped his arms around her slender body, running his fingers through her soft hair, taking in the scent of her fragrant shampoo. Mwu never got tired of her; every little thing about her, he loved. "Stop worrying so much about things. All that matters is here and now, and us together--- let's just enjoy this while it lasts."

With this, Mwu caught her lips with his, and they shared a long, lingering kiss as they swayed through the dance floor. Even as their lips parted, Murrue closed her eyes still, holding on to him as through he would vanish any minute. Mwu did the very same thing, hoping that somehow, his warmth would take part of her pain away.

**TOGETHER**

_Don't fall in love with a dreamer_

_'Coz he'll break you everytime_

_Oh, put out the lights, and just hold on_

_Before we say goodbye..._

Sunlight. Last night couldn't be better. Murrue struggled to shut herself away from the fact that it was morning, and she had to wake up. She tossed and turned to her side and covered her eyes with her hands. It was too early for this to end.

"Good morning, beautiful," A very familiar voice greeted her.

Murrue slowly opened her eyes to see Mwu smiling down at her. He leaned over to give her a kiss. Just the thing she needed to start her day. She sat up on the bed, holding up the blanket against her bare chest, "Good morning to you too. You're up early."

"Well, when I saw you still sleeping soundly, I couldn't snooze off again. I just got up to move the drapes to the side to let the sunshine in. You looked so nice, I just had to stare at you," the blonde chuckled, and then leaned on the headboard. He held her close, and she placed her naked body against his, her ear above his heart. She could hear it beating in a normal pace. He was calm and relaxed. She listened to it for quite a while, but before she could say anything more, Mwu's phone rang.

"Oh, damn," he said in dismay. "There goes the morning cuddle." He got up from the bed and made for the shower.

"Who was it, Mwu?" she asked him, gathering up the blanket for cover.

"Murdock," he replied from the bathroom. "Told me to meet him at the hangar by nine in the morning, said the new armaments have arrived. I have to check it out."

Murrue looked at the clock on the bedside table, "But it's just six in the morning, the dock is fifteen minutes from here."

"I know," he said. "But you look just so inviting that if I stay longer, I might not be able to get my butt off the bed." He added with tone in his voice that bordered between mischievous and playful.

"Oh..." Murrue couldn't find the words to say in reply. There goes her wonderful morning plans to stay in bed with him 'til noon. "Just contact me ASAP," trying to hide the dismay from her voice was very difficult. She thought of reprimanding Murdock as soon as she gets to work, but that just wouldn't be fair. He had nothing to do with her and Mwu's morning together. He didn't know what he had done. Then she thought of just giving Mwu the cold shoulder. Maybe then he'll realize that she is a woman who needs intimacy, every once in a while. But no, that wouldn't be fair. That'd be too selfish of her. After all, it wasn't just she who had her morning cut off early. Not knowing who to blame, Murrue resorted to just flopping on the bed and savoring the Mwu's scent that was still in the bed covers.

**SHE**

_Now it's morning, and the phone rings_

_And you say you've got to get your things together_

_You just gotta leave before you change your mind..._

"Aren't you getting any breakfast here?" asked Murrue, who was still in bed and watching him get dressed. He didn't wear the coat from last night, so that he'd be dressed down. "We can have breakfast together downstairs."

"Nah, I'll just get something to eat at the cafeteria back in the ship," he replied as he neatly folded the sleeves of his shirt. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. We'll meet again whenever, okay?" He then sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed Murrue on her forehead. Afterwards, he moved to put his socks and shoes on.

Suddenly, Mwu felt arms enveloping him from behind. Her body was warm against his, just as it was last night. Part of himself wanted to turn around to embrace her back, and just ditch the chief mechanic to be with her all morning. But no, he can't do that. It wouldn't be right. _Here you go again, Mwu_, he said to himself. _Why did she have to be so difficult to resist? But then..._

"Murrue, I have to leave early," he gently yet firmly insisted. "Murdock needs me there."

He turned his back on her, and rose from the bed, trying hard to fight the temptation to stay, and make love to her again. "I'll be in touch soon, don't worry," he assured her again, as he repeatedly convinced himself to be strong and prioritize getting back to the ship.

**HE**

_And if you knew what I was thinking, girl_

_I'd turn around_

_If you'd just ask me one more time..._

Mwu turned to look at Murrue from the threshold of the room. She was still lying in bed, hoping that she could tempt him to stay, but to no avail. "C'mon, give me a kiss good luck for the day," he told her, reaching out his hand to her.

The brunette stood up, the blanket wrapped loosely on her slender body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the way she did last night. She then placed her lips against his, and kissed him deeply, as her hands crawled from his neck to his arms and to the sleeves of his shirt. Murrue held onto him tightly, still half-wishing that she could change his mind. But there was just no changing Mwu's mind once he decides on something. "I'll be seeing you," she whispered on his ear. "I'll be waiting."

Mwu gave him another kiss and then went out, shutting the hotel room door behind him. Tears started falling from Murrue's eyes. She didn't know what to feel. Happy for the night they spent together. Disappointed of having it cut short. Or foolish, for thinking that this time, Mwu would choose to stay longer. That this time, things will be different. Foolish, for agreeing to go through the same old scenario only to get hurt in the end.

Maybe she was the only one to blame for the hurt she was feeling. She knew what was coming, but she still consented. But what was she to do? She loved him, no questions asked. Everytime this happens, the same ending occurs. And everytime this happens, she learns a valuable lesson all over again. It's easy to love a fool, because you know he will always go after you. But it is never easy to love a dreamer. It is never easy to try and keep up, when the person you plan to stay with keeps running off, chasing something else.

**TOGETHER**

_Oh, put out the lights, and just hold on_

_Before we say goodbye..._

**Rougie-Woojie Notes:** There! Finished! I'm not too sure about the last few lines I wrote (excluding the song lyrics). I was sleepy and hungry when I did this. . Anyway, I had the time to update just now because I'm not doing anything else. I've finished college, so I have more time to work on my fics. :) I hope I still have what it takes for you readers to like what I wrote.

Any suggestions, recommendations, violent reactions (me: NOOOOOES... ;_;) you want to share? Then review! :D

As you people might have noticed, my writing has sorta changed. It's kinda more mature now, maybe because I'm starting mature myself. Is it good? Bad? Ugly? I want feedback! :))

**END**


End file.
